Conventional web page display functions of portable telephones use a search page dedicated to portable telephones having web page display functions in order to search various content provided on the web. However, because the display region in the screen of a portable telephone is limited, there has been a limitation on the method of rendering data in the display, the amount of data that can be acquired at one time, and the like. The method of displaying data also requires complex operations, thereby requiring much time and effort to display the data. Often the user cannot acquire the desired data.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a web page searching device for a portable telephone comprising a function that allows a user wishing to acquire data using the web page display function of a portable telephone to search for data in a user terminal device having a large display area, such as a personal computer belonging to the user; a function for transmitting a web page including a display of the search results and a portable telephone display part imitating a web page displayed on an actual portable telephone; and a function for transmitting the search data as a web page to the portable telephone.